


The Bet

by presidentburrito



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Everyone is Legal Age, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Matt Holt, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Married Shiro/Matt (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Minor smut at beginning, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentburrito/pseuds/presidentburrito
Summary: Keith can't get enough of Lance, even if it is the death of him. Lance however, wants to stop because he wants to protect their friendship-- or whatever they have.  As soon as Lance accepts the fact that he is ruining their friendship, he offers a bet; whoever falls in love first, loses.





	The Bet

Lance closed the door behind him, sighing and turning back to Keith. Keith immediately pushed him against the door, keeping his face very close. Almost too close. Lance could feel Keith's hot breath lean in closer as Lance put his lips together in preparation, Keith chuckled and moved downwards.

Keith first kissed his neck, before opening his lips and biting his neck. He pulled away, admiring how purple looked on bronze skin. Lance, very hungrily, kissed Keith lustfully. Keith pulled him away from the door, still keeping his lips on him, then pushing Lance onto the bed. Keith pulled his jacket off, before tackling Lance once again with kisses all around.

Lance filled the room with his moans as Keith felt the tightness in his pants, tightening more and more as Lance kept on moaning. Finally Lance managed to push Keith away, very quickly he pulled off his shirt. Lance moved to Keith, pulling up on the hem of his shirt. Keith caved in, pulling his shirt off. 

Lance smiled, admiring the abs that Keith worked hard to keep. Lance sucked on Keith's lower hip, making Keith moan the loudest Lance himself has ever heard. He pulled away, smiling up at Keith. Keith was red as a tomato, covering his mouth with his hands. Lance smiled, pulling Keith's arm away, and began to suck on the hip some more.

Keith kept on moaning, him getting louder with each moan. Lance finally pulled away to admire Keith, smiling as he went on to tug at Keith's pants. Keith nodded, and Lance fully slid the pants off. As soon as Keith was out of his jeans, he pushed Lance back onto the bed. Keith tugged on Lance's pants until they were fully off, leaving the two boys _mostly _exposed.__

__Keith moved down, kissing Lance's inner thigh. Lance tossed his head backwards, moaning as Keith kissed deeper. Keith moved up closer to Lance's crotch, feeling it rise underneath his boxer's. Lance kept on moaning with every kiss, but couldn't take it anymore. Keith could tell as Lance squirmed under his kisses. Keith tugged at Lance's underwear, before pulling it off._ _

__\--_ _

__Lance woke up the next morning with Keith sprawled out over him, his head pounding and severely dehydrated. He peeled himself away from Keith, reaching for his pants on the ground. He searched his pants, finding his phone. He pulled it out of his pant pocket, checking the time._ _

__It was only eight thirty, compared to all the times he had woken up late while at Keith's apartment. He looked over at the window, wincing at the light seeping through. He slid on his jeans and grabbed his shirt. He walked out of the room as he put his shirt on, noticing Hunk in the kitchen._ _

__Hunk was Keith's longtime friend and roommate, he was a big guy with a heart of gold. Every time Lance had came knocking at Keith's door as he was drunk, Hunk would always let him in and take care of him. He always made breakfast, and not to mention amazingly. Hunk was an awesome cook, always trying out something new with every meal. Hunk was also enrolled part-time enrolled in culinary school, while he was also part-time enrolled in the engineering department._ _

__"Hey, Lance!" Hunk cheered as he placed eggs onto a plate, "I haven't seen you in awhile."_ _

__"Yeah," Lance chuckled, "I've been busy with football practice and visiting my family."_ _

__"Pidge told me all about you coming home and smelling like horse poo almost everyday." Hunk chuckled._ _

__"Right, I forgot you and Pidge have a couple classes together," Lance smiled._ _

__"Well, that's what happens in the engineering department here. Everyone knows each other," Hunk smiled, sliding the plate down to the edge of the counter._ _

__Lance picked it up and grabbed a fork, smelling the vegetables and cheeses mixed in with the eggs._ _

__"Three cheese and mixed vegetables. Hot sauce is in the fridge," Hunk explained, loading up two more plates._ _

__"Thanks dude. I'm gonna skip on the hot sauce, I don't really feel like having gas during soccer practice," Lance chuckled as he stuffed his face with food._ _

__Keith groaned as he walked out of his room, scooting his feet across the room and to the coffee maker. He poured himself coffee, and chugged it all. He set the mug down in the sink and turned to the two._ _

__"Morning," Keith said with a monotone voice._ _

__Hunk looked him up and down, "Good morning to you too," Hunk paused, handing him another plate. "How hammered did you get at Shiro's wedding?"_ _

__"I didn't get too hammered," Lance placed his plate in the sink, adding on to the pile of dirty dishes._ _

__"Hammered enough for the whole apartment building to hear you," Hunk chuckled._ _

__"We weren't that loud," Keith rolled his eyes._ _

__"Yeah, you kind of were," Hunk nodded._ _

__"We were?" Lance's eyes widened._ _

__"You're always kind of loud, drunk or not," Hunk pointed out. Lance shrugged and slid on his shoes, grabbing his keys from the counter._ _

__"Leaving so soon?" Hunk raised an eyebrow._ _

__"I have a football game tonight," Lance sighed, turning around. "And Keith."_ _

__"Yeah?" Keith looked up from his food._ _

__"We really need to stop sleeping together," Lance stated, before leaving the apartment._ _

__Keith sighed, poking at his food._ _

__"Aww he doesn't like you back," Hunk said sarcastically._ _

__"I don't like him, Hunk," Keith rolled his eyes, "I just like hooking up with him."_ _

__"So you're getting attached."_ _

__"I'm not getting attached."_ _

__"So you're in denial."_ _

__"I'm not in denial!" Keith exclaimed._ _

__"Or maybe you're in love!" Hunk yelled, eating his food._ _

__"I'm not in love, Hunk! Lance is a good friend, I want to hookup for the soul purpose of hooking up. He wants to stop hooking up, and I guess that's fine," Keith explained._ _

__"Is it really fine?" Hunk raised an eyebrow._ _

__"It's fine because I'll just fine someone else to hookup with," Keith shrugged._ _

__"Anyone who would be okay with it? Like that's gonna happen," Hunk rolled his eyes._ _

__"I'll find someone," Keith sighed._ _

__"But you don't want to. Maybe you want to ruin the friendship."_ _

__"Hunk that is not-"_ _

__"But admit, you're not afraid of ruining your friendship with Lance because-"_ _

__"Don't even finish that sentence," Keith swung his bag over his shoulder, and started to leave._ _

__"Because you want to be more then friends."_ _

__Keith closed the door behind him, sighing deeply._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make lance a soccer player but then i realized college soccer isn't hyped enough...
> 
> anyways more to come :))))


End file.
